Bad Kill'n'
Bad Kill'n' is a fight to the death contest written primarily by . Story How it All Began During a brief time of peace over Metru Nui, Turaga Dume reveled himself to be Makuta Teridax and had order all of its inhabitants into memory wiping spheres. He also had implanted a virus in the Great Spirit Mata Nui, causing the robot to crash land on the planet Aqua Magna, and fall into deep slumber. The Toa Metru and Turaga lost their lives in an attempt to cancel the Makuta's further plans from becoming a reality, but their deaths were in vain. Chapter 1 "Are you there Jareroden?" called Nalek. "Yes, Nalek, what is it?" questioned Jareroden. "Retsam, step forward." Nalek backed off to revel a Toa-like being with red and black armor, with a mask like the Kraahkan. "He was left for dead by his Toa team he says, I didn't want to see him bake in the hot sun of the Motara Desert," explained Nalek. "Welcome, Retsam, I'm J-" "Nalek told me all of about this "team" as you call it," interrupted the Toa of Fire. "Okay, come, let me tell you more," said the Toa of Magnetism signaling to his guest. ---- "Why, hello, Akatax," said Dredzek as Akatax, in Ganon's body, walked toward him. "Not Akatax, just good ol' me," said Ganon clumsily just before his eyes turned blood red. "Now, Ganon! How dare you be rude to my Makuta brethren!" Akatax scolded his possession. "Well, I think you have some problems..." said Dredzek unsure of his comrade's control over the Toa of Plasma. "NO!" screeched the Makuta inside Ganon as his eyes turned redder. "I've got this under control!" "Okay...." doubted the Akatax's Commander. "Your new assignment is to let your new body kill various beings across the island, when loved ones of those victims need someone to turn to for the sake of revenge, they will turn to us," assigned Dredzek. Ganon calmed down and his eyes went back to their original color. "Oh, I will," the Toa of Plasma deviously said with a smirk. ---- A-12 got up on his feet after a long rest in an empty, dark, abounded Colosseum. "It is time to rise!" echoed the commander's words. A thousand Baterra woke up to hear their commander. "You know what time it is?!" A-12 questioned his squad. "It is the time to fight and take back what was once ours!" The Baterra broke loose leaving the structurer, trying to find anything to kill. ---- Dan was just laying on a bed of rocks, snoring loudly, when a huge blast of energy flew at him and obliterated the rock bed and everything in a small radius. "Good job, Colossus!" Butterfly said, patting him on the back. Colossus sighed indifferently. He had never really cared about fighting, and watched the smoke clear to reveal not even a corpse. Butterfly remained confident of Dan's demise till he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nice try, try again later, why don't ya?" Dan said, disappearing. Chapter 2 As he wandered about attempting to fulfill his mission, Ganon came upon something that he had no knowledge of. "What's this?" he questioned retracting his claws. The being stood up straight and looked the Toa in the eye. "What the Karzahni are you?" cursed Ganon spiting at the face of the creature. "I am Lazor; I would advise you to stay away," said the Dark Hunter threating the Toa of Plasma with his weapons. "Not if I can handle it," cockily said Ganon with a smirk. Lazor used his head laser and shot Toa dead center in the head. But to his expectations, he wasn't killed or severely damaged, rather he was unamused by his attempt. "What?!" staggered the Dark Hunter in confusion. Then Ganon used the Kraata power of Shattering, taking out one of Lazor's arms. As much as the dark hunter tried, he couldn't kill Ganon. "Ha! Time to finish you..." the Toa smiled menacingly toward his next potential victim. Ganon sliced Lazor's head off and kicked it like a Kolhii ball. "Well done, we will win after all," said Akatax through the Toa of Plasma. ---- "So Retsam, what was your life before becoming an entry?" "I lived..." Retsam almost hesitated to answer. "...a meek life, I use to be a craftsmen, although I wanted to be an inventor." "That's nice, I use to be one myself." "Not to interrupt," intruded Nalek. "but you two need to see this." The Toa followed their collage and saw fifty Baterra dart by their village. "What are they after now?, Nalek?" "You know Baterra," the Toa of Light replied remembering his terrifying past experience. "Can't argue with that," agreed the Toa of Iron. ---- Dan sat in a tree a little while off, out of sight, and watched Akatax decimate Lazor. "I'm sorry for Ganon," Dan said with a sigh. "I don't know what's worse: a friend being controlled by a wimpy Makuta, or the fact that most people here probably don't know me. Inter-universal travel is an annoyance sometimes," Dan finished. He got up and started to jump from tree to tree. "By the way, Drake, don't try it on him," Dan said, jumping past a bat-like Rahi. Chapter 3 Magneon woke up for another day. The first thing he did was brush up the parts of Tygor and Tempra, recent intruders into his den. He had stayed long enough in this Onu-Koro mine shaft, and it was time to find a more secure home for himself. Magneon would usually go out weapons a blaze to win most of these "War-for-Sport" tournaments, but he had learned it was more fun making dens full of supplies and killing those who step foot into the trap. ---- Ganon was walking upon to a gate, it had a distinct emblem on the front of the gate. He had seen it before, but any memory of it had since been forgotten. The Toa then tried to open the gate, it didn't open, but he did hear a familiar voice behind him. "Halt in the name of the Corpse Empire!" threatened a yellow and white Corpsian coming out of a rock behind Ganon. "Let me guess, you're that Iceeye jerk..." the Toa sighed remembering his past involvement with the empire. The Corpsians never wanted to fight the war, instead they would mark their territory and lived in the poorly made fortresses with the few materials they had. You couldn't even breath on their property without getting a warning to step back. "How dare you call me a "jerk"! I'll jerk your neck off your body!" Iceeye threatened once again letting his short temperament get ahead of him. "Yeah, we'll we see about that," the Toa of Plasma said sarcastically before firing his High-accuracy Midak Skyblaster The blast from Ganon's weapon hit the Corpsian dead center in the chest pushing his target at the gate, making it rattle loudly. "That takes care of-" but before the Toa could finish his remarks, Iceeye jump-kicked him in the face, leaving a crack in his mask. "We are Corpsians, you foolish Toa! We don't die that easily," intimidated the Corpsian. "I don't either," Ganon replied with a devious smirk as the crack repaired immediately, catching Iceeye by surprise. The Toa of Plasma retraced one of his claws and stabbed his enemy in the face. Once again, the Corpsian got up back, stunned, but dead. "Do you think you could really take down the entire empire?" mocked Iceeye as Vaarex to assist him. "Actually, yes, yes I can, " cockily said the Toa just before leaping at the charging Corpsian warriors. ---- While everyone was asleep, Retsam woke up in the middle of midnight. He slowly sneaked out of his Po-Wahi hut and wandered off into the desert, there was something that he had do, an opportunity not to be missed. ---- There was a boat floating slowly in Naho Bay, it contained the Makuta Vicoran, Trek, and Velnax, and they were on a mission. They were dumping specialized Shadow Kraata made by Sovnoron throughout the Ga-Wahi region. Vicoran used a Rau instead of his usual Xihius so that he see in the darkness and to check for dangerous Takea sharks that might be lurking. The Makuta had been thinking about leaving the brotherhood, because of the harsh work conditions and his commanders treating him unfairly. Most notably was Trek, who's arrogance makes him thinks he's the highest of all Makuta. Chapter 4 Drake flew around; he was looking for a nice juicy victim. When you're a bat, it's hard to be seen, but why does that matter when you can kill someone and drain their blood with ease? The only annoyance, to Drake, was that the biggest pest was his creator, and a man whom he hated as much as he feared, a man (as far as he knew) who seemed incapable of death. But there were more pressing matters; thinking too much when you fly leads to... crashes. Drake stood up in his humanoid form and rubbed his head. "Blasted trees; no blood, no reason to care," Drake said as he ripped the tree out by the roots and smashed down the other trees in a wide radius. Now, he thought, things wouldn't be as pesky. ---- Ganon ripped Ieceye to shreds by snapping his neck, blowing a hole in his heart area with a plasma blast, and using the Kraata power of fragmentation to fling his opponent's body parts at Vaarex. "Well, there goes one of ya! Maybe your buddy should have watched what he said about me!" mocked the Toa to the remaining Corpsian. "Before you make your move to attack me, I want to offer you a challenge," replied Vaarex in his usual emotionless tone. "All right, hit me with what you got," said Ganon somewhat intrigued. "We only use long ranged weapons for this fight, such as your Midak. No powers no swords, shields, or any melee weapons," said the Corpsian dropping his sword. "Do you accept?" At first Ganon was weary about not using his powers, but he gave himself the mindset of "I can conquer anything" which made want to accept Vaarex's challenge. "So ya wanna have a gun fight, eh? Well, take this!" accepted the Toa pulling out his high-accuracy Midak Skyblaster and firing a blast of Plasma at the Corpsian. The firefight was quick simply because Ganon's weapon was three times better then Vaarex's Thornax Launcher. The reasons for this was that the Toa's high-accuracy Midak Skyblaster was semi-automatic, had four rounds in the clip, had increased accuracy, and fired pure bolts of Plasma. While the Corpsian on the other hand could only fire one at a time, meaning he had to reload on every shot. Plus Thornax fruit doesn't come close to anything Plasma can do. Vaarex became stunned when molten rock created by Ganon's Midak on some of the rocks he used for cover splashed all over his body. "Now to finish you..." said the Toa of Plasma pulling out his claws as he walked toward to draw the finishing blow to his enemy. The Toa thrust his claws into Vaarex's face, but before the tip of the sharp blades touched him, he teleported in the nick of time. Ganon groaned loudly in anger, and used his Kraata power of weather control to let out his anger by created a large thunder storm. ---- Jareroden woke up from a loud roar of thunder. He got up to check on everyone to see if they were all from the current storm, but he noticed something off. Where's Retsam? ---- "Hello, Vicoran." "Yes, Velnax. What is it?" Velnax pulled out a dagger. "Uh...what are you doing?" Velnax stabbed Vicoran and shapeshifted into a Brakas. ---- Retsam was wondering around the Motara Desert, his objective was collecting body parts and armor of fallen entries and Rahi. This night wasn't as great as he thought it would be, because he found parts more scare then expected, and there was also this mysterious storm that appeared so quickly and so strangely. After this two hour delay, he saw a very needed piece of chest armor from a being covered in sand. The fallen being was Makuta Krendarr, it appeared he must have done something to the Brotherhood that might have gotten him banished to the desert. He most likely died from a Blue Shadows raid judging by the slice marks, then the hot sun baked his escaping Antidermis to nothing but a vapor. Retsam was glad to have found the corpse, because that armor was the toughest of its kind. He began to detach the chest piece slowly with a dagger, but Retsam stopped his objective when he heard the sound of footsteps. Having no place to hide, he lifted up the dead Makuta and placed it on top of him, and played dead. It wasn't the greatest mirage ever, but it was the best Retsam could do out in an open desert. The creator of the footsteps reveled its self, they sounded like two beings talking. One sounded like a clumsy Dark Hunter that spoke in slang, while the other sounded intelligent and sinister. "Ganon, there was no need to accept his challenge! You could have disintegrated him easily!" "Should'a could'a-" One of the beings then paused and observed Krendarr's body and Retsam. "Looks like someone should'a took a diet on all those Madu he ate!" chuckled Ganon. "I guess obesity kills!" "Get back to the point, Ganon! You should never make mistakes like that again!" "Whatever, I need a vacation from all this." What intrigued Retsam was that it sounded like both voices were coming from just a single being. But what thing's for sure, he sensed a very dark and evil presence. "That might not be a bad idea, it could help you rest your abilities. So, anywhere you want to go?" "I was thinking somewhere in Ga-Wahi." "Then it is settled!" Ganon then walked away from Retsam's hiding place, he manged to take a look at the being, it was a Toa sized figure clad with orange and black armor. The stranger was under Makuta influence and had to be stopped, not just for the sake of other people, but for his own. Retsam knew of someone, but he couldn't contact him now, he needed to take the armor before anyone else does. Chapter 5 Jareroden started to search for Retsam. He decided to check the nearby woods, but a few steps in, he felt an eerie presence. Jareroden spun around and looked at a tree, but nothing was there. "Why so jumpy, Jerry?" Jareroden heard from behind. He turned to see a Toa in a tree, eating. "Do I know you?" Jareroden said uncomfortably. The Toa gave Jareroden a bad vibe, yet some reason he felt familiar. "I forgot that only reality jumpers like myself can remember various versions of the people they know," the Toa said, jumping out of the tree and holding his hand out to Jareroden. "Hi, nice to meet you again, Jerry, the name's Dan," Dan said, shaking Jareroden's hand. ---- "I'm here," said Velnax as he shifted back into himself. "Good," said Vaarex, coming out of a tree. "Who did you kill?" "Some being named Vicoran." "Any news?" "All I heard was that, Dredzek is making a portal of some sort." "To where?" "I do not know; I'm guessing it's an army." "This is bad. Go over there and stop it." "Yes, sir." "They will not stop the Empire!" Chapter 6 Ganon was out to have fun on the Papa Nihu Reef, a "vacation" as he called it. Akatax allowed him to do this as he himself felt that the Toa needed a break so he won't die of pure exhaustion. Unknowingly, there was something watching him as he basked in the brisk warm sun. After several minutes of observing the Toa, it came out of hiding and approached his target. "Hello, Ganon," it said calmly as it slowly walking toward him. "What d'ya want?" groaned a tired Ganon retracting his claws. "I'm here to try to help you with your "illness"." "I don't need any help! Who are you?!" demanded the Toa of Plasma. "I knew this would come to this..." the being sighed. "Who are you?! Answer me or I'll kill you myself!" "I am the Element Lord of Technology, and I'm getting that demon out of you," the Element Lord replied raising his Antidermis destroyer. "Never!" screeched Akatax inside Ganon. The Toa of Plasma lunged at the Element Lord of Technology, but his enemy simply shot him in the chest making him crash into the sea shore . Ganon grunted, preparing to strike again, until he noticed the large hole left in his chest. Then all of a sudden, Akatax's Antidermis burst out of the Toa's body. Ganon's body went into to convulsion as each drop of the Makuta gushed out of his body. The green liquid that was Makuta Akatax hissed in pain as it dried out until there was nothing left of his existence. The Toa of Plasma fell with a thud, unconscious from the draining of the evil that lived inside his very body. "Now to get you to somewhere safe," said the Element Lord of Technology throwing Ganon over his shoulder. ---- "He's waking up." Ganon woke up, trying to recall what just happened. "Where, where am I?" "You're in the Wall of History, all thanks to the Element Lord here." "Who are you?" "I'm Daniel.c.c., but you can call me Dan." "Where can I get new tools, and where's the Protectorate?" "Sadly, the Protectorate were killed by Dredzek." "Oh, I hate him for what he did to me!" "Now, now, calm down we'll get 'm. Oh, here's some tools and stuff." Dan pull out two laser Double Pistols. "Sweet." "Oh, that's not it. Come outside." Ganon fallowed Daniel.c.c. to find his Blaze Bike. "Wow! Thanks man!" "No prob'. Now if we can only find Jerry... I don't think he's where we left him." Dan seemed to zone out then pointed in a certain direction. "Follow me!" Dan said dashing into the woods knocking trees to the side without some how uprooting them and Ganon and ELT followed close behind. Chapter 7 Jareroden was still looking for Retsam. But where could he be? All he found was some dried-out chemicals. Then he heard something come out of the bushes. "What do you want?" he said, thinking it was Daniel.c.c. But it wasn't. He ran as fast as he could, away from it. Jareroden sighed. "Are you okay, Nalek? Nalek?" Then the dead body of Nalek fell off the roof of the tent. "Oh, man! I need to get out of here!" He tried to go in the woods, but he saw the monster-like being looking for him. "If I'm going to fight this thing, I will." Jareroden charged at the best, but failed. "Ha, ha, fool! I'm going to rule all of this land!" "Who are you, and what have you done with Retsam?" "Ha, ha, ha. I am Retsam, and Retsam is the Master!" "You little two-headed Tarakava!" "SILENCE!" The Master threw Jareroden and knocked him out. ---- Dredzek was talking to a being. "Now that Akatax is dead, you will be my apprentice. Rise, Leviathos!" ---- Dan sighed and placed Jareroden on to his bed in his tent. "Jerry, you idiot, if I had known 'Retsam' was here, I would've warned you." Ganon and ELT finished burying Nalek and walked towards Jareroden's tent. "What now?" Ganon asked Dan, who seemed to be the only person knowing what he was doing. "Take care of Jerry, for now HE is your leader. I'm just helping to fix messes, like you. I've got my own agendas. By the way, watch your back; I accidentally released some dangerous creatures upon this land," Dan explained. Without another word, Dan headed off alone, leaving ELT and Ganon to take care of Jareroden. Chapter 8 The Master sat in his throne. He was back, and nothing was going to stop him. But what's this? A Toa was walking toward his lair. He went outside to deal with the Toa. ---- The Master stopped the Toa from geting closer. "Who are you, and what do you want?" "Oh, I'm Dan." "Okay 'Dan.' if you step any closer, you're dead!" "Oh, I know that, but I'm going to stop you before you kill anymore!" Dan shot his gun at The Master, but it was blocked. "You are now dead!" The Master crushed Dan's head into the ground, but Dan was still alive. Dan got up and laughed. The Master turned to look, to see Dan gone. Dan kicked The Master in the back of the head, cause him to almost flip forward, at which point Dan grabbed his legs and threw him into a wall. The Master coughed blood as he stumbled out of the wall, only to find a hand in his face. Dan unleashed a blast of energy from his hands, and The Master was gone. ---- Dredzek looked at the battered body that he found at his feet. The creature's face was so badly damaged, he couldn't even tell what it was. Regardless, he decided, a new henchman is always useful. ---- Dan walked back to the camp. "Dan! Where have you been?" "Oh, I made a deal with the Master." "With what?" "He'll leave us alone in exchange for a free trip to Karzahni," Dan said as he went to his tent, chuckling. Chapter 9 The Master screamed in pain as they worked on transfforming his battered body. Dredzek enjoyed watching him writhing around on the table, unable to break free, unable to stand the pain. After the surgery, Dredzek walked up to the heavily breathing Master. "Do you want revenge?" Dredzek asked confidently. "I'll slaughter him, and all his freinds too." The Master said angrily. "Well then, join me and we'll do it together." Dredzek said. The Master smiled after being freed from the table. "Oh by the way, your next after them." The Master said. "I can't wait." Dredzek said with a laugh. ---- "So, the Master's back, eh?" "Yes, and he wants revenge on a Toa named Daniel..." "I'll give him something he won't forget," said Magneon, cracking his knuckles. "Oh, and Fyxon?" "Yes?" Magneon cut Fyxon in half. "And that's for being late." "That's no way to treat a pointless lackey! You mercilessly beat the obedience into them until they learn," said a somewhat sophisticated voice. Magneon turned to see a weird creature floating next to a gigantic being that was even taller than Magneon himself. "And you are?" Magneon spat as he prepared to kill. "The name is 'Butterfly.' Truly atrocious nickname, but it fits, and this big lug is named Colossus," Butterfly said calmly. "I resent that," Colossus said in aggravation towards the insult. "And what do you want?" Magneon asked. "Do put that down; I'm trying to be civilized," Butterfly started, as Magneon's weapons were suddenly thrown to the ground as if the gravity had increased drastically. "I am here to join you, but I refuse to be anything less than an equal to your leader," Butterfly explained. Magneon laughed. "If you desire so, who am I to stop you? But status is questionable," Magneon said, trying to lift his weapons back up. "You guys have a serious animal problem around this place!" said a very rough voice. "Ah, Toros. Never a pleasure to see you," Butterfly joked. "Yeah, well, you ain't too pleasing either!" Toros said angrily. Butterfly released the telekinetic hold on Magneon's weapons, sending him flying back from the force he was exerting. "Who are you calling an 'animal?'" boomed an angry but sophisticated voice. "You, ya bat freak!" Toros yelled. "He's a vampire, ya idiot!" came another voice. "Spinax, you're here too?" asked Butterfly, surprised. "I didn't think a wild beast could survive here," Butterfly remarked. At that, a brawl broke out. Spinax turned into his hound form and leaped on Butterfly; Drake tried to bite Toros, who shot at him, missed, and hit Colossus, who in turn prepared to fire a large blast at him from his cannon. In the midst of the brawl, Magneon angrily got up and yelled "Shut up!" followed by him firing tranquilizer darts at them all. The darts, although not able to put any of them to sleep, didn't calm them down. "If you're to work together, you have to get along," Magneon said sternly, which was followed by an uproar of laughter. "Fine, if not working together, then working toward the same goal, at least!" said Magneon as he pulled out a picture of Dan. Everyone was silent. A common enemy to too many. Chapter 10 Fyxan was helping Jorbyy find Speewaa. "I don't think she's h-" "There!" Speewaa was standing right by a hut. "I'm comin'!" "No. wait!" When Jorbyy went to Speewaa, he blew up, to find that it wasn't Speewaa; it was a bomb. Verx came down from a tree. "What do you want?" "I was helping this Matoran find his friend!" "Pity," said Verx, going back up into his tree. ---- "We are here!" said A-12, stopping his Baterra squad. "Open it up!" The Baterra blew up a wall to find a cave of some sort. "Follow me!" The Baterra went into the cave. " and Cover me!" A-12 went into a crack inside the cave. Chapter 11 Dan sat on the top of the tree, seemingly able to observe all events in the universe. "There are some trouble makers... I think they should be dealt with," Dan said, jumping into the surrounding forest. ---- Verx finished off a Baterra that, apparently, was heading to rejoin its pack, seeing as it has a message given to it, telling it to receive supplies, as well as the supplies themselves. So Verx headed to where he expected to find rather easy prey. ---- Lethal finished slaughtering a Baterra; it was heading for a nearby cave with supplies. It, apparently, had been given a message telling it to deliver supplies to its pack. Lethal laughed. "What better prey than a bunch of weakened Baterra?" he thought. ---- Drake awoke inside his cave; he hung from the ceiling like a bat, he had aready detected lifeforms in the cave, but these soon to approach... smelled fun. ---- Verx walked into the dark cave, confused; where were they? While at the same time, Lethal, at another entrance, entered as well. Verx saw Lethal, and both armed and prepared to kill the other. "WHO ARE YOU?" both said in unison. "A better question is... WHO AM I''?" said another voice. Verx and Lethal went back to back against the unseen foe. Both span back to back, guns ready to shoot, but all of a sudden, Verx screamed as he disappeared into the darkness. Lethal rushed for the exit, but he heard a sinister laugh and his path was then blocked by the terrifying sight of an unmoving, bloodless, corpse of Verx. As A-12 and his Baterra evacuated the cave, they heard Lethal's last scream. Satisfied, Drake turned back into a bat and went back to sleep. ---- "Looks like it worked; thanks, ELT," Dan said. "But did the fate have to be that gruesome?" ELT asked, rather disturbed by the two screams that he had heard, even from camp. "All we did was coax them into the nearest place where we knew they'd be eliminated. Drake did the rest, I had no idea what he'd do; even if I told him something, he wouldn't listen. Like all my creations, he hates me," Dan said with a laugh. "Dan, you're kinda creepy sometimes," Jareroden said, at which Dan laughed harder. Chapter 12 Jareroden saw a being comeing out of the woods. "Who are you?" "Fyxan, I need a place to stay." "Then come on in, we got food and shelter." Then, Fyxan went into one of the tents. ---- Dredzek was talked to his portal that he was makeing. "What do you want Master?" "I WANT NO MORE FOOLS!" the portal said. "But they won't harm you, if they do I will kill them I tell you! Kill them!" "Okay, Dredzek, but keep an eye on Asmodexus....." Then, the portal closed. "It will be done my master." ---- The Master chuckled, keep an eye on him? the thought was hysterical to him, he was much more powerful than before and even then he could take Dredzek down. "I think I'll make Dredzek and Dan into my slaves and then just drop this "master" of his on Jadax Magna." The Master thought. As Dredzek left, The Master snuck by him and into the chamber he was in, then locked Dredzek out. "Ah 'The Master'" Said a voice. "And you are?" The Master asked to the portal. "As you have named yourself, many have named me. Although there are those who, though doing my work, seem to prefer less... respectable titles for me." The voice said. "THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" The Master said angrily. ---- Dan laughed as if hearing something amusing from miles away. "What's so funny?" ELT asked confused. "I have a feeling 2 egotists are going at it somewhere." Dan said with a laugh. Chapter 13 "TELL ME WHO YOU ARE!" "I will not, oh, and Asmodexus." "Yes." "Look out." "For what!?" The portal closed. "TELL ME! WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LOOK OUT!?" ---- "Hold it right there Dredzek!" "Ah, Velnax, how nice to have you come." "I didn't come to eat Madu with you!" "I kenw that." Velnax pull out his dagger. "Oh, don't kill me, I will tell you what Vaarex will not tell you." Velnax lowered his dagger. "Tell me." Chapter 14 The Master was mad. The portal he was talking to was not telling him anything, aside from saying "look out". The Master didn't know what he meant. "Fine, you don't have to tell me anything, I don't need you." Said the Master angrily. He walked out of the room and flew away. ---- Speewaa was walking around looking for shelter. Then she saw a bunch of huts outside the woods. "These look useful," She said. She walked toward the huts. Then a yellow and red toa came up to her. She pulled out her Gemstone Cannon and aimed it at his head. "Who are you?" She said. "I'm Dan," said the Toa. "I need shelter." Said Speewaa. "We've got room," said Dan. Then Jareroden, Fyxan, and the Element Lord of Technology walked up. "We've got two new people in our group guys," said Dan. Speewaa put Spaunauh on the ground. "Your friend was looking for you," said Fyxan. "Jorbyy?! Where is he?" Speewaa asked. "He blew up." Said Fyxan. "Oh," said Speewaa sadly. Suddenly, ELT's eyes turned red. "My scanners are picking up something flying toward us. It's The Master!" Dan drew a battle-ax and got ready to fly up into the air. ELT turned, his pincher at Dan's throat. "I will finish off that fool." Snarled the Element Lord. His thrusters started to light on fire as he flew up into the air. Then he flew up to fight The Master. The Master was flying to Dan's camp. "I'll kill that pesky tTa," said The Master to himself. Then he remembered the portal's warning. Look out! The word screamed itself in his mind. He turned in midair to see ELT barreling down on him. The Master twisted in the air, but the Element Lord of Technology smashed into him. The two fell down toward the ground. Then the element lord fired his thrusters and they both flew upwards. The Master punched ELT in the face. ELT shrugged it off and spat plasma back in The Master's face. The Master screeched and clawed at him, and ELT smashed him in the chest, destroying his chestplate. The Master couldn't resist. ELT was winning. On the ground, Dan and his group watched. "Owch!" Said Jareroden as the Element Lord of Technology ripped the Master's arm off and began to beat him over the head with it. "Go ELT!" Shouted Speewaa. "Now I know why they call him The Soulless Killer". Said Fyxan. ELT chucked The Master's arm away and electrocuted him. The Master screamed as his smoking body was clawed and shot by his enemy. Then ELT hurled the Master's burnt body toward the ground as hard as he could. The impact caused a massive explosion. ELT floated to the ground, where Dan and Fyxan were examining the Master's body. "He's dead." Dan said. "I killed him?" said ELT. "Yes. We don't have to deal with him any more." "It's about time," said Jareroden. The Master might have finally been destroyed, but Dredzek and the portal were still out there. Plus Magneon's group. Leaving Jareroden in charge, Dan walked off to find Dredzek. ---- "Here I go again on my own. Goin' down the only road I've ever known." Dan sang in unison with his ipod as he strolled through the woods. the racket easily attracted attention, and many predators eyed him, but Dan was still on his guard, he was waiting for an attack for some fun. He arrived at Dredzek's base and knocked on the wall. "DUN DUH DUH DUN DUN... DUN DUN!" Dan hummed as he first knocked on, then broke down the wall. "Lucy I'm hooooo-ooomee!" Dan said just strolling in. Dan found himself walking in next to a portal and instantly brok out in laughter. "OH MATA NUI NOT YOU I HATE YOU GO AWAY YOU ANNOYING PEST!" a voice screamed from the portal, only worsening Dan's laughter. "It's good seeing you too, ahahahahahaha." Dan said not able to control the laughter at the fact that he ended up in the the same room as somne one who hates him THAT MUCH by chance. Chapter 15 As Jareroden was taking a bath in Naho Falls, he noticeed a black spot on his hand. He tried to rub it off, but it didn't work. He tried everything he could and still it wouldn't come off. So he kept it a secret, for now. ---- ''"A long time ago, there was the great Veiled One Empire. No one came past it even in the War. Then, Vaarex then thought about taking over the Empire. So, he lead an army of Corpsians to overthrow Nihiltidax by telling them that they could rule with him, they didn't. Most of they got killed, even when Nihiltidax died Vaarex used the rest as tools." "Do you see what he is doing, Velnax." "I.....I see." "Goooood." "So, would you like to come back?" "Yes, I would." "To bad, my master has no use for you any more." "What?!" "Say hello to my master will you, Velnax?" A wormholl opened up and started to suck Velnax in. He tried to shapeshift. but the holl was to powerfull. "RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Then the wormholl closed. Chapter 16 It was black. There was nothing in existence, but the blacknes. Then, like a match being lite, there was light. The light then became brighter and brighter, until it filled the whole area, where Velnax laid in some plains of grass. Like wakeing up out of a coma, Velnax's mind was racing to remember what had happened and where he was. "Am I alive?" he thought aloud. He begain to explore what was there in this unknown place by going through the vegetation. He keep going and going, but it seemed the garden never ended, until he ran into something. It was a statute of The Fallen Six saying, The land where evil rules it's self. "Well, this is not good." As he kept walking, the beauty of the flowers and trees, began to die. "What is this place?" "The Field of Shadows." Velnax turned to see Daran, standing there like he was waiting for someone. "The Field of Shadows! Just becase I wanted to be powerful, does not mean I need to end up here!" "That's what we all did, luckly Millennium's adviser on the outside is trying to get some of us out." "Who's his adviser?" "Dredzek." Velnax froce from hearing his name. "Well, it's time for another Shadow of Ages meeting, you want to come?" said Daran as a bell rang. "No, I want some rest." "Come on, if you to get out of here quicker." What Daran said enraged Velnax. "Fine, I will come with you." "Good! Follow me!" So Velnax followed Daran to a bell tower. where they met up with a crowd. "I did not know that there would be so many pepole here." "We are not they only ones traped in here." Then, every thing stoped in a heart beat as Millennium steped forward. "Today, we have a step forward into geting out of this life ridden place. My adviser is updateing the portal for we can enter it, and never come back. But for now, we can try are best to stay alive, because it is still being updated. And some thing for Velnax, I may have no use in you anymore, but there is something I would like you to do when we are released." "What is it." "I would like to tell you in private in a few hours." ---- "I have quite the distaste for that giant bucket of bolts." Butterfly said. He was among the other of Dan's evil creations. "HE has no blood and as such is not an enemy for me, even though I have... recruited 2 to my cause." Drake smiled as his 2 victims were now mindless undead slaves of him. "I'd be interested if he had some meat for me to tear off, but i think Colosuss is the only one inclined to fighting him." Spinax suggested. "I agree, i could probabky take him but I get no satisfaction without any bones to break, so we should have Colosuss deal with him." Toros stated. "Then it's settled, Colosuss, you're tasked with eliminating Magneon for us, unless you're scared." Butterfly chuckled. "No." Colosuss said, to which Butterfly was confused. "What do you mean?" Butterfly asked. "I do not wish to kill." Colosuss replied in his usual sad monotone. "Well it is not your choice, you are my subordinate and..." Butterfly stated before being interrupted by a stern "Not anymore." then Colosuss slowly walked off, the group shocked by the change to the point of not reacting. Trivia * made the Antidermis destroyer. *This is mostly written by and . Category:User:Collector1 Category:Fight to the Death Contests